warhammer_40k_ultramar_insurrectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Original Timeline until Horus receives visions which in this one he asks for more time to think on it. * He then goes to Magnus to ask what were the entities who were speaking with him Magnus explains that they were the Chaos Gods, incredibly powerful entities powered by emotions and live in the Warp. Magnus says that each God wants the Plane that Humans exist on to become their realm. and that they will stop at nothing to achieve it. Magnus senses a very agitated Lorgar come in * Lorgar attempts to kill Horus but Magnus was already opening a portal; Lorgar manges to stab Horus as he goes through the portal. he allegedly died from stab wound *Lorgar gets blamed but turns to be 'innocent' *Magnus resets the Butcher's Nails in Angron through complex Telekinesis then holds it until surgery can be done to place Adamantium to hold them in place. They then proceed to drastically decrease the amount of Testosterone in his system. *Angron stops putting Butcher's Nails in his legionaries *Space Wolves kill most of the World Eaters *Angron starts over with a new legion known as the War Swords *Emperor completes Webway Project *Mankind now owns almost all of the Galaxy *The Chemos Agreement allows the use of Psykers in the Imperium *Guilliman gets corrupted by Chaos *Malice grows in power *Malice whispers into several minds of Primarchs *Guilliman and Malice's Legions Rebel *Most communications are cut off *Ultramar rebels along with Guilliman *Malice and Chaos forces battle each other but agree to destroy Imperium first *Luna scientists go missing as well as the pure primarch DNA *Guilliman launches his assault on Terra and wins even with the full backing of the Mechanicus *The Traitor Legions fight each other and remaining Loyalists *The Emperor goes off to find the two lost Legions. The Dragon Eagles and The Ice Knights *The Emperor calls all remaining Loyalists for a last stand *Guilliman intercepts the message and goes to Earth III *The Emperor's forces and Guilliman's forces face off and the Emperor ultimately prevails at great cost; The Space Marines are nearly wiped from existance *The Chaos Gods spirit away Guilliman's Soul to be reborn *Malice's Chosen Legions destroy one another *The Empire of Light is established from the scattered remnants of the Imperium *Dragocis Novus is founded from other remnants of the the Imperium *'M32 - Formation of the Elementals' *A new psychic disease known as the Elemental Virus begins to infect and turn people into enities known as Elementals *The Empire of Light begins to gain ground and takes back the Sol system *Guilliman is reborn and reestablishes his rule over the Chaos Imperium *Emperor senses shift in power and makes new super soldiers, The Lightning Soldiers which improve on already existing traits, such as Psychic Power or increasing the strength of your aura if your a blank, intelligence, etc *Blanks were identified as a pontinal cure to the Elemental Virus *The Elemental Virus reaches its peak and infects the primarch of the Dragon Eagles, and infects most of the Eldar on the western side of the Galaxy *Dragocis Novus attempts to cure the Elemental Virus but fails *Chaos Imperium Weaponizes the Elemental Virus *The Emperor and several Humans and Xenos meetup to do the ritual that cures the Elemental Virus *The Elemental Virus is no more but the people who already had it still had it *The Empire of Light goes on the Elemental Crusade, to cleanse all Elementals from its territory *Eye of Terror expands to the modern day borders between the Imperium Resurgant and the Elemental Federation and with it comes the Anti-Elementals, Blanks who been infected by the Elemental Virus and they begin a war known as the Elemental and Anti-Elemental War *Dragocis Novus is split in half *The Elementals are pushed out of Empire territory *Elementals take heavy causalities but nearly exterminate the Anti-Elementals *The Empire of Light and the Chaos Imperium clash in another war known as the Light-Chaos War *Chaos Elementals are unleashed upon the Lightlings(Chaos Imperiums term for people from the Empire of Light) *The war reaches a climax when the Empire attempts an assault on Macragge itself *The Tyranids are drawn to the Galaxy *The Empire of Light is depleted and get pushed out of the Chaos Imperium all together *The war ends as a stalemate *The Emperor makes a vassal state ruled by several Primarchs known as the Empire of Iron *Elemental Federation is founded *Nova Dragcia the split off state of the Dragocis Novus gets absorbed by the newly made Elemental Federation *Hive Fleet Ferro invades the Galaxy *The Elemental Federation, Empire of Light, Empire of Iron, and Dragocis Novus put aside their differences and band together to fight the menace *They successfully defeat Ferro but with heavy casualties *The factions start recuperating their losses *'M33 - Necron Awakening' *The Necrons are awakened due to increased psychic activity *Several worlds begin to report strange alien robots. *Elementals unlock faster than light travel though means other than the warp through the Power Drive *The alien robots are revealed to be the Necrons *Macragge, Mars, and numerous other worlds are overrun by Necrons, Leman Russ dies *Celestial Orrery is used to devastate the Galaxy *The Emperor in an impressive feat manged to protect the western and northern parts of the galaxy from the terrifying device. *All Major powers band together; even the Chaos Imperium to fight the Necrons *They drive the war to stalemate where the Necrons owned half of Ultima Segmentum and half of Segmentum Tempest, but Guilliman, Vulkan, and Khan die *The Elementals begin their Second Generation program *Dragocis Novus find creatures that are massive, have nigh impenetrable scales, had breath weapons, and had amazing regeneration powers, and were psykers. They were named after the Dragons of terran legend *Vulkan is revived due to him being a perpetual and Guilliman gets revived by the Chaos Gods to suffer in agony for failing them *Necrons realize that they have been fighting their own creations and laugh at the irony of it all *The Necron Empire is established *The Emperor senses more Tyranids coming *The Chaos Imperium declares war on the Empire of Light for a second time and begins the Second Light-Chaos War *The Empire of Light conquers lots of territory from the Chaos Imperium *Divisions begin to form in the Elementals Federation between 1st and 2nd Generations *Guilliman is resurrected to fight once again *War swings in the Chaos Imperium favor *Slowly the Empire is pushed out of Chaos Imperial territory *The Dragocis Novus discover massive creatures they have nigh impenetrable scales and had massive wingsand had breath weapons. They called them Dragons after the old terran mythical creatures that could do similar things. *However with the reemergence of Thousand Sons Legion the war halts to a stand still *The Elemental Virus once again is produced *The Elemental Virus infects half of the Dragon Eagles Legion who then are renamed the Elemental Eagles and defect to the Elemental Federation *A new presence in warp starts to form *Dragocis Novus becomes a major Power *'M34 - The Sundering' *The Space Marines have recuperated their losses to once again, expect for the Sons of Horus who were utterly destroyed *The Second Great Crusade begins in earnest *The Chaos Crusade begins *The Elementals begin their Third Generation program *The Emperor disappears leaving Rogal Dorn and Magnus the Red in charge *Further divisions begin as the Elementals become divided against one another *The Empire of Light and Chaos Imperium fight reducing one anothers numbers dangerously low *The Beast is unleashed and devastates the Empire of Light *the Beast destroys Terra and Mars, while Luna is flung out of the Sol system; Rogal Dorn dies and Magnus goes missing *The Ghouls reveal themselves and started converting members of other races; The Ghouls are a formerly Malice worshiping race that was cleansed by the Emperor; They can Convert others similarly to the vampires of terran legends to become like them *The Empire of Light is shattered into several different factions including the Order Imperium, Mechanicus Imperial Remnant, and numerous other smaller factions *The Beast goes after the untested Nercon Empire *The Elemental Civil War begins *Death Republic is Founded *The Beast seems unstoppable and destroys Macragge, Fenris, and Chemos *Dark Angels attempt to stop the Beast and fail, dieing in the process *Shadowstorm mets resistance to his opinion in form of the Elemental Rebels *The Nercon Empire is nearly destroyed by the Beast *the Beast goes north and devastates the Chaos Imperium *The Dark Eldar invade the realm outside the Webway in full force *Nercon Empire and the Beast team up for a time to take care of the Dark Eldar *The Elemental Civil swings in the favor of the Rebels *The Dark Eldar, Orks, and Necrons fight each other until most of their resources run out *The Order Imperium expands beyond its home system *The Dark Eldar flee into the Webway *The Beast goes north to tackle the Death Republic *The Ice Knights travel north to assist the Death Republic *Shadowstorm evades capture *Elemental Civil War ends with the Rebels victorious *The Beast defeats the Death Republic but is robbed of most of his troops in doing so. *The Beast establishes the Empire of The Beast *The Craftworld Eldar are for a third time brought to near extinction *The Tyranids invade with the might of six Hive Fleets *The Remnants of the Death Republic manage to somehow defeat Hive Fleet Verra *The Elemental Federation defeats Hive Fleet Gerrous with heavy casualties *The Empire of Iron, Dragocis Novus, Order Imperium, Mechanicus Imperial Remnant, and most other remnants of the Empire of Light barely manage to defeat Hive Fleet Tela; The Imperial Fists and White Scars Legions getting destroyed in the process *The Necrons manage to defeat Hive Fleet Mechanisch at great cost *The Chaos Imperium gets attacked by Hive Fleet Charlos They suffer massive losses but the Hive Fleet is defeated, however the remnants are absorbed by the Chaos Imperium; through the use of sorcery the scattered remnants are converted to the worship of Chaos *The Beast defeats Hive Fleet Orimugus *a Chaos God is born; alongside him is the Order Storm; Which is a mobile yellow Warp Storm *The Order Storm collides with the Maelstrom *'M35 - The Forging ' *The Dead Resurgent is Founded *The Church of Collective Systems is Founded *Order Imperium Conquers the Sol System *The Necrons start engineering a new system of Necron Pylons *Order imperium falls apart in civil war *Mechicancus Imperium falls apart *Elemental Federderation and Necron Empire go to war starting the Elemental-Nercon War *The Beast and Chaos Imperium go to war starting the Second Chaos-Ork War *Lorgar goes missing *Shadowstorm returns to combat the Necrons *The Beast slowly pushes the Chaos Imperium back *Dragocis Novus creates the Dragon Legions *The Elementals Push the Necrons back *Empire of Iron becomes a Major Power *The Beast ultimately is defeated by the Night Haunter *The Necrons activate The Pylons for a day before Elementals manage to destroy them *The Night Haunter mysteriously as he appeared *The Empire of Iron declares war on The Chaos Imperium *Empire of Iron initially gain ground but then start losing ground. *Dragcis Novus stays neutral *Ice Knights show up and assist the Empire of Iron *The war grinds to a standstill *The Second Anti-Elemental and Elemental War begins *Anti-Elementals gain a significant amount of territory *Bloods Angels Remnants led by Lord Regent Dante appear from nowhere and start pushing the Chaos Imperium back slowly *The Anti-Elementals nearly take the capital of the Elemental Federation *The Elementals receive help from The Shadow Elementals and slowly start to push the Anti-Elementals back to the Eye of Terror *The Blood Angels assassinate the Primarch Mortarion which decreases morale and the Chaos Imperium is ultimately forced to flee *The Anti-Elementals are forced back to the Eye of Terror *The Empire drives the Chaos Imperium back to their own territory *'M36 - The Awakening' *The Craftworld Eldar for first time since the Fall of the Eldar the Eldar unite under one empire known as The Craftworlds Resurgent *in 157.M36 the Alpha Legion creates the Imperium Resurgent from 100 vassel systems, They Establish their capital on moon formerly known as known as Luna, now known as Lunus. Alpharius awakens the Luna Geneticists to help manipulate the Pure Primarch DNA. He ends up creating the Lunarchs the Imperium Resurgent's version of the Primarchs and even goes so as to craft soldiers similar to the Astartes for them exempting the slots already filled by Primarchs that join them. He then scattered across Segmentum Solar to learn of the plight of the common man. *Soon other remnants of the loyalist Legions and Lightning Warriors join them as The Imperium Resurgent rapidly expand their territory such the Space Wolves, Thousand Sons, War Swords, Luna Bears(only remnant of Sons of Horus), and the Bloody Fists(mixed Blood Angels and Imperial Fists) *Reunited with Magnus, Russ, and Angron, Alpharis then tells them his plans. They listen carefully and are either shocked, angered, or proud of/at their 'little' brother. *The Alpha Legion and Lightning Warriors form the Elite forces of the Imperium Resurgent until the other Legions can recover while the Imperial Army forms the bulk of the forces *The Ice Knights contact and request to speak with Alpharius. once on the ship he is taken to Eis. Eis then proceeds to congratulate him on his achievement. He said to be careful once he gotten out of Segmentum Solar as things won't be easy. *The Beast rises to plague the galaxy the once more... *By 397.M36 the Imperium Resurgent had conquered the entirety of Segmentum Solar, recovering the Lunarchs *The Imperium Resurgent expands beyond Segmentum Solar and much friecer resistance than before. *The Imperium Resurgent pushes with more pressure pushes towards the Irons Hands former homeworld *The Chaos Imperium, Necron Empire, and Anti-Elementals respond to the Last Imperium's expansionism with defending their territory *The Imperium Resurgent slowly push the traitors and Xenos back. *The Alpha-Beast War begins in earnest which the two most brilliant strategists and tacticians against each each other. Alpharius and the Beast *The Chaos Imperium long having been stagnant begins a slow rise in technology *in an effort to win the war both sides attempt and fail to capture each others capital *The Chaos Imperium declares war on the the Empire of the Beast and Imperium Resurgent disrupting the War *The Imperium Resurgent and Empire of the Beast team up against the Chaos Imperium *Craftworld Resurgents also help fight the Chaos Imperium *The Chaos-Imperial and Ork War ends in 440.M36 *timeline ends at 550.M36 Category:History